1000 Kisses
by AriellaxCastral
Summary: Haru never really counts the kisses she had received from her husband, but the reason behind those kisses always tickles her and sometimes she aches to know it.


A/N : Well, this is my first fic I've ever made in my life (since I'm just reading other authors fanfic...). Oh, this is set with TYL!Haru and TYL!Gokudera. And, both of them are OOC (a bit or much I'm not sure myself). Well, I think there are many errors in my spelling and grammar, and I apologize for that (not counting the story itself). Ups forgot to mention, I was listening to Will Smith's 1000 Kisses while making this story.

Summary: Haru never really counts the kisses she had received from her husband, but the reason behind those kisses always tickles her and sometimes she aches to know it.

Genre: General/Romance

Pairings: Gokudera X Haru

Disclaimer: Gokudera Hayato, Miura Haru, and Katekyo Hitman Reborn's related are owned by Akira Amano, while 1000 Kisses is belong to Will Smith.

* * *

1000 Kisses

Haru never really counts the kisses she had received from her husband. As long as she remembers, he always kisses her whenever they meet each other although their families or friends are around them. At that time, he would do it with a lot of love and she just smile while giving the kisses back to him.

Sometimes, she thinks it's strange for her husband to show that kind of affection, knowing his personality. She never question his love for her again (since their wedding day four months ago), but the reason behind those kisses always tickles her and sometimes she aches to know it.

One thing for sure, her husband has changed much since the first time they met each other, physically and mentally. He no longer curses everyone near him, except when someone snaps his limitless patience, and triggers his unlimited temper. He also more social than before, and this can be see from the amount of his friends now (the families, clients, colleagues, and his people). He definitely more mature than before, in the eyes of the people that knew his younger self.

"Hayato-kun, why do you always kiss me?" she asks him one night after their heated love making. They just lay still on their bed while hugging each other. At her question, Gokudera looks at his wife face with confusion and questioning looks.

"Well, you are my wife...so I think it's normal to do that, right?" he says while holding her right hand.

"Mmm, it's not that..." she says unsure while rubbing his left hand with her right ones.

"Then what? You don't like it when I kiss you?" he asks back while giving her a slight smirk.

"Hahi?! No! I love it but...," she said while lay on her back.

"But what? I thought you say you love it?" he ask again getting confused by her question.

"Ugh...how do i say it?" she mutters while looking at the ceiling of their bedroom, looking for a help to get the question out off her mind and out off her lips althought it doesnt't help her after all. After couple of minutes thinks about it then she says, "Well, I think you're right. It's normal."

"Then why do you ask me that question?" he says slightly annoyed because of it. Then, he sits beside her lay form and looking at her scowled face.

"It's nothing big. I was just wondering why do you always kiss me everytime we meet each other. If I'm not mistaken, you had been doing it more than thousand times," she says then sit on the edge of her bedside.

"Uh-huh...and?"

"You always do that everywhere, even in front of our families or friends! And did I mention everytime too? Let's see, in our house, well I think it's nomal for that one, then family gatherings, social outings, your workers' parties, and...ugh, although it's rare, in the middle of the road! Not to mention when we ran from those hitman that chased you when we went to our vacation in Venezia a month ago and.."

"Did I do that?" he cut off her words and smirks. Haru just glare at Gokudera who know shut his mouth up, "Ups, sorry."

"Don't cut my words, Hayato. I'm not finished with the list. And," she stops because Gokudera's lips suddenly has caught her own lips in a slowly but passionately kiss. After a moment of kissing, she looks up at his face. There's something on his eyes that she can not decipher, that make her blush. It's always happen everytime she looks at that deep green eyes of him. She feels lost and naked just by his eyes.

"Ugh great, now I forget what else I have to mention to you because of your affection towards me," she says while running her right hand on his soft thick gray hair. He chuckles because of her statement and pull her into his hug.

"Baby, I won't do it again if you want me to stop kissing you," he says while rubbing her small back in a round circle. To be honest, he doesn't want to stop kissing her.

"I prefer you don't do what you just said. It's just I'm kind of...", she pushes herself of him and sits back on her bedside. Somehow, she wished she didn't start this conversation.

"What? Do you embarrass of it?" he grabs his boxer on the room floor and put it on. After that, he sits in front of Haru and holds her hands.

"I...I don't know," she says while avoid her husband's eyes and looking down at the floor, intertwining her fingers with the Gokudera's.

Gokudera sighes while watches her petite form. Some strange feelings fill his heart and it makes him smiles and relaxed. This kind of feeling is the only pleasure he gots (beside doing his job as one of Vongola's 10th's Guardians) since he subjugated his life to his boss. He loves his wife just like he loves his mafioso families and his friends (although he never says it), but in a different way.

Before he received those training from Shamal years ago, he never cared about his own life. All his thinking was to beat the enemy and get the ring. Before he travelled to the past with his friends and fought the Millefiores, he just want to protect his friends' life and go back to their times. In summary, he cared about others life more than his own life.

It all changed when he realized his feeling towards that girl he called "stupid woman" for years. He can not put his life in thin line anymore, knowing someone is waiting for him far away. He realized, his life is always put at stake everytime the guardians do the mission given to them. Not to mention if the enemy caught him and beat him to almost death, before his companions saved his life. Everytime he's in those situation, he only wish that he could go home and meets his lovely wife once again.

The thoughts of their separation always scared him and it becomes his daily nightmares. Just when she's right by his side, those nightmare's gone. The feelings of safety she gives to him is his reassurance whenever he comes home battered and heavily injured by the enemy attacks. In other words, his world become colourful everytime he sees her, especially her smile.

He really grateful of her faith in him, although he always hurts her feelings whether intentionally or not. Therefore, he always appreciate the time they're together. Never crossed in his mind that he will fall in love with her then proposed to her. Actually, he still don't believe it until now. But, he never regrets his decision to marry her. And he secretly hopes that Haru didn't regret their marriage too.

He put his hand on her chin then turn her face to face him. His green eyes meet her brown ones.

"Do you want to know why I always kiss you, Haru-chan?" he asks then kissing her right hand. Haru blushed at this action but then she giggles and shakes her head to answer his question.

"If Hayato-kun don't want to tell me the reason behind your affection, I don't mind it anymore. I'm just confused, but it's nothing matter now. I'm gladly receive it all," Haru says then leaning forward to kiss the man in front of her.

"Well, it's not like I have any spesific reason to do it. It's just my way to tell you that I love you, you know?" he says and returns the kisses.

"Yes, I knows it very well," she says while hugging her husband, "I always trust you and always support you in everything you do, Hayato-kun."

"Thank you, dear. I really appreciate it. But, considering your questions and counting before, do you mind if I kiss you thousand more times?" he asks while tracing his finger along the surface of her arms.

"Well, thousand kisses from you is never too much, right?" she says then smile sweetly at him. They seal the night with a goodnight kiss and sleep while hugging each other, drift to their own dreamland.

* * *

A/N : Well, that's it! Not really sure if I did this correctly. That's why, I need your review! I'm gladly received any constructive criticism as well as a flame (although I'm not sure I like it, well who doesn't ?).


End file.
